WordWorld (ElmotheMuppetRockz Style)
ElmotheMuppetRockz's Spoof of WordWorld WordWorld (ElmotheMuppetRockz Style) Cast Dog - Spike (The Land Before Time) Frog - Elmo (Sesame Street) Duck - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) The Three Pigs - Dink, Flapper and Scat (Dink the Little Dinosaur) Bear - Cera (The Land Before Time) Sheep - Tria (The Land Before Time) Pig - Hyp (The Land Before Time) Ant - Nod (The Land Before Time) Bug - Ichy (The Land Before Time) Fly - Dweeb (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) Bee - Elsa (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) Cow - Red Claw (The Land Before Time) Elephant - Littlefoot's Grandma (The Land Before Time) Monkey - Kosh (The Land Before Time) Turtle - Rooter (The Land Before Time) Shark - Hyp's Father (The Land Before Time) Owl - Iguanodon (The Land Before Time) Bird - Petrie's Mother (The Land Before Time) Kangaroo - Zoe (Sesame Street) Robot - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) Spider - Granny Bird (Sesame Street) Whale - Marie Dodo (Sesame Street Presents Follow That Bird) Crab - Snuffy (Sesame Street) Caterpillar - Slimey (Sesame Street) Episodes #Runaway O/Happy Birthday, Spike! (pilot episode) #There's an Nod in Every Giant/Chef Tria #Rocket to the Moon/The Pteranodons #The Mystery of the Disapearing Pie/Littlefoot's Family Reunion #Sh-sh-Hyp's Father!/Spike Wants to Play Ball #Apples, Apples, Apples!/Waterhouse #Spike's Camping Adventure/V is for Vacation #Snug as a Ichy/Nightlight #Littlefoot's First Sleepover Party/One Hat Fits All #Dancing Spike/Hyp's Big Moonlight Feast #Boppin with the Dinosaur Four/Shuffleword #W Drought/Princess Tria #Radio Read-A Thon/Sharptooth to the Rescue! #Pl, Pl, Plane/Mail Mix Up #Hyp's Present/Tick Tock Space Clock #Castles in the Sea/Get Your Coat! #Superhero Tria/Pirate Ship #Playing Spies/Wee Little Marie Dodo #The Race to The Great Valley/A Star is Born #Back on Track/The Rainbow Birthday Cake #Bit by Bit/Ride 'em, CowCera! #Play Ball/M is for Map! #Flying Nod/The Dancing Littlefoot Bonanza #The Lost Letter L/Catch That C! #A Kooky Spooky Halloween/Tria's Halloween Costume #The Christmas Star/A Christmas Present for Spike #My Fuzzy Valentine/Love, Ichy #Littlefoot Saves Granny Bird's Nest/Slimey Gets A Home #Dinosaurs to the Rescue/Tria's First Bike Ride #Littlefoot's Hiccups/Achoo! #Gell Well Soon Soup/Mmmm Mmmm Milk! #Get Set for ET/Littlefoot's Piano Lessons #Hyp's Father's First Day of School/Hyp's Father's First Loose Tooth #Littlefoot at Bat/You Can Never Have Too Many Oo's #The Best Nest/Littlefoot's Family Reunion #Bed Dinosaurs/Snug as a Ichy #Totally Terrific Littlefoot/A Star is Born #Spike's Having a Party/Spike Wants to Play Ball #Welcome Home, Littlefoot/The Lost Letter L #Cera's Bed Sled/Sh-sh-Hyp's Father! #A String's the Thing/J-J-Jelly! #Hide and Seek/Kite Flight #The Really Red Ruby/Firefighters to the Rescue! #Think in the Rink/X Marks the Spot #Race to the Spaceship/Sandbox Surprise! (final episode) Music Videos *Dancing Spike (performed by Spike) *Ride the Slide (performed by Hyp and Nod) *Circus Train (performed by Tria) *Take the Stage (performed by Tria) *Monster Maker (performed by Elmo) *It's Time to Rhyme (performed by Hyp and Nod) *Hyp's Perfect Pizza (performed by Hyp) *Fruit Cha Cha (performed by Littlefoot, Snuffy and Hyp's Father) *Get Up and Move! (performed by Littlefoot's Grandma) Songs *WordWorld Theme Song * Build a Word Funding *U.S. Department of Education Promo What's the kinda thing in WordWorld? It's about things that come alive. Sounds that is an excellent Idea! WordWorld, weekdays on PBS Kids or just watch anytime you want at pbskids.org Category:ElmotheMuppetRockz Category:Movies-spoof Category:WordWorld Category:WordWorld Spoofs